The Life of Tadao Fujimoto
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: A story about the life of Tadao. A new character I have made and it is a story that i have as a idea for a anime that i would like to be made in the future. Hopefully my dream anime will come true and I hope you guys will like this story as I continue to write it. It is about a boy who is put on a machine and his physical body is transported from a post-apoc to a high school life.


Um, Hello and welcome to a new story. This is really just an idea type story to help me get an idea out there for a anime i would like to have made and i would love to voice act in if the anime was made. I have been thinking about doing voice acting for a while now and I always have some amazing ideas in my head for things when it comes stories. I guess that is why I write fanfiction, but this idea will be developed into a story that i just can't get out of my head and if you guys like it, Good. If someone picks this story up and wants to make it into a anime, Contact me and we will talk. Anyways, without further ado, Let's get into this idea story thing. (Also, sorry for being gone so long to my other fans from other fanfiction's i have made.)

Chapter One: A new world

Narrator part

This is the story of Tadao (Which means Loyal or faithful man in japanese, Also a japanese representation of me in japanese i guess). Tadao is a normal man in his youth of about age 18. But the problem that he is dealing with in his world is that, he isn't in a normal world. Tadao maybe be a man of height of about 5'11, blue eyes, Brown hair and a good smile, But Tadao is in a world of utter emptyness.

You see. Tadao is in a post apocalyptic world because of war. Don't get into details just yet, Besides it doesn't matter.  
Anyways, Tadao lives in this world with who you would call scientists that are slowly going to make the world a lot better because of the last remaining technology they have left in this year of 2152. The technology they are making or have almost finished making is able to take a human's mind and transport them into a world kind of like traveling into the past but also not because you go to this world where you are going to immerse yourself and the only way out would be if you wanted to leave.  
The only reason for this is to make everyone in the post apocalyptic world go into this world and never come out.

The technology is quite simple and if you die in the real world, You are trapped in this virtual world that your mind has created.  
Now without further ado, Let's see what Tadao is up to, Shall we?

Narrator part ends

"Um hello, Anyone home? I am back from town." I say. Hmm, where are the guys at now? They were suppose to debut that thing today. Oh well I guess they are asleep or something. All of a sudden a feel a thing of breath on the back of my neck. As i jump and turn around i see Moriko standing behind me. "Damn it Moriko, Why did you have to go and scare me like that?" I say.  
"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face when you turned around. You were as pale as a ghost." She says. "Yea haha, funny.  
Anyways, where is Akihiro? He is the only person here in America that i can trust and he isn't even from America." I say. "Not sure,  
But when he returns from wherever he is, we are going to go ahead and possibly debut that thing we were talking about earlier." She says.

Now this thing she is talking about is no ordinary piece of work. This "Thing" is a device that can transport any human into a state of their own mind and put them into a type of virtual reality world where their life becomes what life was like back long before the war. There is no name for the machine yet, but Who cares? I am the first to test out the device and I am scared but i am sure that everything will go fine.

As i was thinking to myself, I hear someone closing a door. Must be Akihiro. "I'm home guys. Are you ready to test out the new project Tadao?"  
Akihiro says.

Before I get to into this, i should give a little backstory. Back way back when, before war broke out, Countries were running low on resources and we eventually went to solar panels are the war ended. Unfortunately, the world they left was kindof comparable to the world of Fallout the video game. The only difference is,  
we have electric because of solar panels and we haven't had to resort to using bottle caps as currency. Anyways, Tadao was born some time after the war had ended which the war ended 18 years ago. So months before he was born was when the war had ended and now, everyone that is left has moved over to America because the radiation levels in other countries got to high during the war and as a result, everyone who is left lives here now. It isn't crowded but it is somewhat annoying to deal with people who don't even know how to speak english and won't even think about selling you goods because you are american. The problem is, The last President we had caused us to break out into war and now,  
no one has weapons and all we have is whatever technology that is left in the world and that is going to scientists like Akihiro and Moriko here to develop the machine that they are currently almost finishing. You see, they are not the only one's working on this because if they were, We would have to have a building that could support the rest of the human race.  
Also, Akihiro and Moriko are the only family i really have left. They may not be blood related but they are all I have and they can put me into that world where i won't have to worry about anything anymore.

"Um, Tadao, are you still there buddy?" Akihiro asks. "Oh sorry, I was thinking to myself. And Yea, i am ready to test out the machine. I have been waiting all day for this." I say.  
You see, our machine was the first done because it was the first machine to be worked on because Akihiro and Moriko came up with the idea that they should make it and they started making this thing just before the war had ended. Now they have the thing ready and our machine will be broadcasted to the rest of the living humans that can see it. I guess we owe our last president for switching to solar panels before war broke out. That is how we are able to broadcast the event and apparently, since i am the first one, They even said that they are going to hook up something so that the world can see what kind of world i will be living in. They did test the machine out on rats and other things and seen what world they were in, and that is why they are going to do the same on humans. I am kinda nervous because I don't know what kind of world i will be put in since it is going to be a world made from my thoughts and my own wavelengths in my brain. So the world could be entirely different from what i think it is. The only problem is, When i go in, I don't know if i want to come back out.

Later that day.

"Alright Tadao, are you ready to do this? The rest of mankind will be watching, so once we go live, you can't chicken out." Akihiro says.  
"Yea, i will be fine." I say. "Alright we will be live pretty soon so Moriko, go ahead and get him hooked up but don't put him under yet." Akihiro says.  
"Already on it." Moriko says.

As Moriko gets me hooked up to what feels like a roller coaster ride, Akihiro is getting ready to make our, what you could call a show, live.  
"Alright guys, are you ready?" Akihiro asks. Moriko finishes hooking up the equipment on me and finally gives him the go ahead to start the broadcast. I only nod as he looks my way.  
I am a little nervous because I haven't really been in front a live audience in a long time but this is different because it is a camera and a computer.

"Alright guys, we are live in a few seconds so be ready because not only are we going to be broadcasting this to the rest of the human race. We will be talking to some pretty important people that we would call what is left of the government." Akihiro says. Yea i kinda figured that because who would just watch a live feed without us having anyone specific to talk about the machine too?

I am excited about this but i am nervous as well. "Well hello Akihiro, I see that you and your team are doing fine. Is this the machine you are going to show us and the world today?" I hear a voice say. I turn and I see a unfamilier face on the computer screen. "Why yes we are sir. And the first human to test out this machine is here and all hooked up. Hopefully we are live because we are excited to test this thing out for real now." Akihiro says to the man on the screen.

Some time passes and the man gets comformation, it seems we just went live to the world because that is what the man said to Akihiro.

"Alright, Hello world. My name is Akihiro. I am a scientist and we are finished working on a machine that is able to transport the mind and body into a virtual type world of a humans mind and we can show you what type of world that human is in. We have our test subject on the machine already hooked up and we have a tv beside him to show what is going to be happening while he is immersed in this world. We can communicate with them while they are immersed in this world. The only way to do so is by a small microphone type thing we have setup to say what we want to say but as a thought in the subject's head. What we have discovered is that the body tends age very slowly when in this world and we what we have figured out is that when we tested it out on animals, after they died in the real world, We can still see their activity in the virtual type world. So the working theory is that if someone was to die in the real world, They will remain in the virtual type world until that part of them dies and then they truly die.  
If one was to be unhooked from the machine unproperly, the mind stays in a coma state and we have no way to retrieve them from this state and they would be considered dead in the real world. Also before we get started, I forgot to mention that when we do mention in the user's head that it would be time to leave, It is not up to us when they leave. They have to want to leave the place to come back into the world of ours to truly come out of the virtual type world they would be immersed in. So our thoughts alone will not pull them out. They have the decision to come out and we are going to let our subject here decide if he wants to come out. So without further ado, Let's get started. Are you ready Tadao?" Akihiro says.

I close my eyes and breath in for a second before giving him the nod to put me under. I am scared that i will never wake up into this reality again. But if i get there and never want to leave, who would want to come back? As i ponder these thoughts inside my head, I watch as Moriko comes over and makes sure i am comfortable and puts me under.

I wake up soon after in a bed that doesn't feel like my own bed back home. "Where am I?" I say to myself. As i get up i start to wander around this new room, A phone rings. I go to answer the phone in this newfound place. "Hello?" I say. "Hey hun, i just wanted to call and make sure that you are going to your new school tomorrow? I hope you didn't forget that you start school tomorrow." The voice says. Who is this voice i am hearing? Without getting a chance to respond, This voice starts to speak again. "Anyways hun, i have to go. Your sister needs help studying because she has this big test or something tomorrow. Anyways, have fun at your new school and if you need anything, call us." The voice says as she hangs up. I am going to guess that, that was my mother.

I go and look out the window of the building i am in and it looks different than what i am use to. All of a sudden i hear a thought in my head. "Tadao, this is what normal life was like before the war. Except this was long before war and this isn't a world that was about war from the looks of your brainwaves." The voice says. That sounds like Akihiro. I guess their project was a sucess after all. "Hey Tadao?" A voice in my head says. "We need you to look towards your bed and we want you to say out loud that you can hear us or give us a thumbs up before we let you go about your day." Akihiro says. I look towards my bed as i am asked and give a thumbs up and say, "Yea, i am able to hear you guys loud and clear." I say. "Thanks Tadao. You can go about your business now." Akihiro says and i hear laughing in the background. What are they laughing about now? "Talking to yourself?" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see someone standing on my balcony of what i guess is my home. "Umm, Hello? I am sorry but do I know you?" I say confused. The person stays quiet and just leaves like they didn't hear a word i just said. Umm, Ok? Well enough of the weirdness for today. I need to get a drink.

I walk into the other room and find a fridge. I open the fridge and grab a drink from it and go sit down. This must be Japan or something because i don't see any furniture besides my bed. That or i haven't got moved in completely. Well from the way my "Mom" Talked, I probably just moved in if i am living on my own and going to a new school. Oh well, I guess only time will tell. But who was that mysterious girl that was just standing on my balcony? First off, that is dangerous but i have no idea how far up my balcony is from the ground. Unless i am in a aparment and she lives either below me or above me. It is possible that she lives above me and she was just leaving to go somewhere i guess.  
She was a weird girl indeed. Also, i wonder what school i shall be going to because unless my age has changed, I should be a senior in school if i am still 18.

I go and look at a mirror in the bathroom and something is different. My hair is somewhat shorter and i have a different hair style. My eyes are the same color and such. I look so different. Maybe I have changed back into a first year of high school or as we call it in america, Freshman. I go and look in my room after looking in the mirror and i go through my drawer and the first thing i see is a outfit. I guess that is my school uniform. Oh boy a uniform. Well, i might as well get use to this. I doubt it is that bad as is.

I soon hear a knocking at my door. I go to answer the door and i am greeted by a young lady who seems to be energetic. "Hello there. I heard that you were moving in and i thought i should give you this house warming gift." She says. She is a little bit shorter than i am. She seems to be one of those energetic types who is probably always busy with things like sports and school and such. And that is just from looking at her. Plus she sounds like she is out of breath. "You seem like you ran to get me my house warming gift first before anyone else." I say. "Yea, I like to be the first person to make friends with the new neighbors that move in." She says as she looks inside and sees the uniform on my bed. Yea i don't exactly have a big home in this apartment thing. "So you will be going to our school then? You must be Tadao Fujimoto then. It is nice to meet you. My name is Katsu Tanaka and I hope we can be in the same class this year." She says as she bows and leaves.

After she leaves, I bring in the gift and sit it down on the bed. She seemed nice at least. But my mind can't stop wondering who that other girl was. Why was she on my balcony? I didn't really get a good look at her so i don't remember much facial features about her, but she doesn't say much obviously. The only thing i know about her is that she has dark hair and had a uniform on kinda like mine except it is a female version of mine. She was holding onto a rope of somesort so she must have came from above and whatever she is doing is weird obviously because she just took a rope and went down the building. Like, why don't you take the stairs or something? I don't know, I really don't care at this point. Plus it is like 3 o' clock in the evening, so why am I even up? Normally in the real world,  
I would go to sleep later and wake up in the night and do stuff, but apparently I have school stuff to do in the morning. Man I am not really looking forward to going back because i just graduated school in America. Oh well, this should be a breeze since I learned it all already. At least I hope so. But I do wonder about what I am getting into.

(Just as a side note, that concludes the first chapter of This new Anime idea. I have no name for this as of typing this, but if you liked it, let me know and tell me what you think of it and have a nice day.) 


End file.
